Dead or Alive
by Travellingfirefist
Summary: Another day, Another island for the Strawhat crew, at least that's what they think. What happens when Luffy finds a broken hearted girl and takes her back to his ship? What happens when she insists that he comes with her... alone? Oh and who is the mysterious figure that can make Luffy go pale?


_**Author's note;**_

_I use a number of Japanese words in my story here they are with their meanings;_

_Meshi- Food_

_Baka- Idiot_

_Ne- Hey_

_Miku- Meat _

_I also named the island Shima which basically means "Island" _㈳5

_This is the__ first fan fiction i have published so please leave reviews _㈳5

**Dead or alive**

Another island, another day. The Strawhat crew landed on the beautiful and peaceful island called Shima. The island was fairly small, yet had two harbour cities and a number of small villages. However being on the second-half of the grand line meant that this island had to protect itself and it definitely could. Every fit citizen was trained in some form of fighting. Nami was pleased the harbour cities held many shops that she could buy clothes… and supplies. There was a gadget shop that Ussop loved, a machine parts store for Franky, bookstores for Robin, as well as their own Ancient ruins. Which was on the way to a hamlet that was well-known for its medical expertise. Zoro found a good place to train, Brook entertained some of the islanders with his music and Sanji was busy buying food supplies. Everyone was busy and enjoy their time on the island. Luffy was running around exploring the island before getting lost in a cave system underground. It wasn't until night when a mildly worried Strawhat crew set out looking for their Captain that anything unusual happened to set this island apart from all the islands that they had set foot on so far. None of them would have guessed that the events would occur on this island would change their Captains life forever.

It was a beautiful night. Sparkling stars frosted the sky, dimmed only by the large crescent moon. The air was clear, crisp, and refreshing, it blew gently through the tree tops make a quiet rustling music. The cities were quiet, silence reigning over the island. Luffy had finally found his way out of the underground cave system and trying to find his way back to his crew…to find food. He was running straight down the side of a mountain, in the opposite direction of his ship. "MESHI!" Small clouds of dust and pebbles flew up as he pelted down the slope. He wanted to get back to his crew, to eat some food, and to show Nami the treasure he had found in the cave system.

The sound of sobbing broke the peaceful silence of the night, Luffy skidded to a stop. He knew that sound, the sound of one who has lost someone important to them. The helpless cry of loneliness and despair. He knew because he too had lost someone, his brother. He closed his eyes, painful memories resurfacing, even after two years he still dreamt of that day. Opening his eyes, he looked around the deserted road searching for the source of the sound. Then he found her, a tall young woman with flaming red hair. She was stumbling along the road, eyes shut and tears streaming down her face. She was mumbling, a choking litany that made no sense. As Luffy watched she stumbled, falling to the rough and rocky ground. Luffy walked up to her, she was shaking and crying her words more clear now that he was closer. "No please, don't leave me! I can't be alone again! Please!" she dissolved into choking sobs, one arm flailed wildly as if warding off unseen foes. Her eyes snapped open, unseeing, Luffy realised that she was asleep, she was sleep walking? Sleep crying? "Why? Why did you leave me alone?" she sobbed, a little more quietly now, a broken and tired sound that was all too familiar to Luffy. He bent down, kneeling next to her and went to place his hand on her shoulder, when she cried out, just a name. Yet the way she cried it was a begging, plea that stopped him instantly, that and the name that she called. "Ace?!" She went still, her tears drying and her choking sobs subsiding into the rhythmic breathing of deep sleep. Luffy stared at her, it couldn't be, and surely she wasn't crying for his Ace? Luffy blinked, confounded and puzzled by this latest development, when the Strawhat crew arrived.

The girl woke with a groan and stared up at the wooden rafters, it took her a long moment to realise she wasn't in her bed or even in her house. No, she was somewhere else entirely. She bolted up and out of bed, observing the rocking movement of the floor. "Damn it! Seriously? I'm on a ship!? How the heck did I get here?" She glared at the door "Hmm I wonder…" she strode quickly to the door and jerked it open "Interesting, it's not locked." She paused a moment, looking back into the room as if to check that she hadn't left anything. She glared at the ship in general "Why am I here? He is going to be so worried. Damn, stupid idiot! I bet I was sleepwalking again." She looked around, trying to gauge the way off the ship, finally settling on a direction she stalked off.

Finally after a few detours, she found her way out onto the deck of the ship. Eyes blazing with barely contained annoyance, her face framed by her almost startlingly red hair. Blinking in the bright light of day, she was momentarily checked but soon adjusted to the light and was delighted to see her island. She was still at her island, her happiness faded as she took in a number of people staring at her. Looking up at the flag of the ship, she realised that this was a pirate ship "Oh great, pirates." She said sarcastically. Looking around at the assortment of the silent crewmembers she demanded "What do you want?" She figured there was no point to beating around the bush, she just hoped she could get out of this one without to much of a disturbance, which was looking less and less likely considering this was a pirate ship. One of the crewmembers, a green haired swordsman who was lying on the deck with his eyes shut called out "Oi, Luffy! The girl is awake!"

The girl put one hand on her hip and looked at them with an extremely annoyed look, her confident anger was a far cry from the sobbing wreck they had seen last night. The Strawhat crew wondered why Luffy had insisted they take her back to the ship, wouldn't it have been better to find her home and take her back to her family. But no, Luffy could be quite stubborn and the girl had stayed the night with them. Luffy came up onto the deck with his mouth full of food. "Nyush ghmnk?" The girl raised one eyebrow and muttered something under her breath, then she looked directly at Luffy and said "I'm sorry but I don't speak food." Luffy grinned and then swallowed the food, his face quickly going serious "Are you okay now?" The girl rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Though I would love to know where I am, and why I am here, but if you're not going to tell me then I will just take my leave now." She crossed her arms and gazed at Luffy defiantly, "So?" Luffy sighed "You can go whenever you want, I'm not going to stop you. You are on my ship, the Thousand Sunny. Last night I found you, I think you were Sleep-crying." The girl's face fell, her eyes darkening "Oh." She said flatly. Luffy continued "You kind of fell over and went to sleep properly so I brought you to my ship, since I didn't know where you lived." The girl sighed "Well, thanks. I'm Ray by the way. What's your name?" Luffy grinned at her "I'm Monkey D Luffy. I the man who's going to be King of the Pirates." Ray looked taken aback for just a moment, her eyes widening imperceptibly before she schooled her expression to one of mild interest. "Really? Well that's nice."

She raised one eyebrow, "So if you're such a powerful pirate, then why did you help me? I'm just a random girl, no one important." For a moment there was silence on the island and then Luffy looked at her seriously "You were crying. I understand what it is like to lose someone important" Luffy looked away his eyes filling uncharacteristic sadness and held painful memories. The crew shifted, surprised and uncomfortable with Luffy's pain, they wished that there was something that they could do to help him, to comfort him. Ray hesitated and then with a knowing look in her eyes spoke softly "Yeah, so do i." she sighed and then with eyes full of heavy pain, and many memories she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who did you lose?" Luffy took a deep breath, this wasn't something that he could talk about easily, just thinking about it still sometimes made him want to cry. "My older brother, he died saving my life…." Luffy's voice choked "because I was too weak." He swallowed hard, attempting a smile, a watery affair that was a far cry from his usual radiant beam. "It was over two years ago….you would think I would have been able to get over it by now and move on." Ray gave him a sad half smile that was full of understanding "You never really get over it, it's always there." She stared out at the vast expanse of sea and sighed, coming to a decision, "Okay Luffy, I want to show you something. But you will have to come alone."

Zoro was the first to react, glowering down at Ray "Why the hell should he go with you?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion. Ray glared back at him "And why should he not? Is your Captain so weak as to need constant protection against a single enemy, a girl albeit?" She replied evenly. Her unfaltering honest gaze staying locked with Zoro's suspicious one. Zoro huffed slightly and then replied "No, he just doesn't need to waste his time fighting weaklings." Rays eyes sparked dangerously, barely controlled rage simmering deep below the surface. Luffy interrupted, "Why?" he looked at her quizzically. She held back a sigh, she hated being so annoyed so early in the morning, if only she was back at home. "You will understand when we get there." Luffy nodded and with a cheerful grin said "Yosh! Adventure!"

Luffy had followed Ray for what seemed like ages to the rubber man and nothing interesting had happened "Ne, Ray? Are we there yet?" Ray looked at Luffy, mumbled under her breath and with a longsuffering sigh said "Nearly." They were walking along the same stretch of road that Luffy had found her last night and after a few more minutes of silent walking Luffy spoke up again "Ray~ Where are we going?" Ray closed her eyes, her short temper flaring but controlled stiffened her voice as she replied "To my house." Luffy merely said "Oh.". Silence for a few more minutes, then "Ne Ray. Why are we going to your house?" Ray felt her control slipping "Because." She replied shortly. "Because why~?" Ray didn't know why the childish Captain was getting on her nerves so much, so with another sigh she said "Because when we get to my house, there will be a ginormous mountain of meat." Luffy's eyes brightened and he visibly perked up, a brilliant grin breaking out across his face. Only for the briefest moment did he wonder how she knew that he loved meat, but then it was gone amongst thoughts of delicious meat.

Ray was surprised by the effectiveness of her bribe, the Strawhat captain was eagerly following her with an almost dreamy look. She was kinda glad that the green haired first mate wasn't here. He was very untrusting, but he was a pirate and with a Captain like Luffy she supposed he needed to be. A wry smile quirked at the corners of her mouth as she noted that they were only a short distance to her house, "Oi Luffy, my house is just around this bend" Luffy beamed and raced off, leaving the stunned girl behind in a puff of dust, "MIKU!." Ray sighed, shook her head and with a grin that bordered on a smirk said "This is going to be interesting."

Luffy dashed off, excited for the huge pile of meat that he was imagining. He crossed a carved wooden bridge that spanned a deep crevasse and ran up the forested slope, ignoring the winding path that lead up to Ray's house. Reaching the door he burst through with a wide expectant grin, he looked left, he looked right. "Hmmm which way to the food?" he said to himself. Luffy hesitated for just a moment, wondering whether he should wait for Ray then decided that she had already told him that he could eat. Sniffing the air he followed his sense of smell down two narrow curving hallways, arriving at a smallish wooden door. The door was plainer than all the others, rather than being carved in decorative designs it simply bore a single curling symbol. Luffy enthusiastically pushed open the door and went into the kitchen, surprised by enormous it was. He laughed and with a cry of "Meshi!" looked around for his food.

At first he didn't notice anything wrong other than the lack of a mountain of meat. But as he scanned the kitchen, what he saw made him freeze. His characteristic grin vanishing, blood draining from his face. He stood frozen, staring, his mind refusing to believe what or whom his eyes told him he was seeing. The complete silence was shattered by a bowl that slipped from the figure's fingers. There before him was none other than Ace, his big brother, who was dead. He was standing staring in shock and confusion at Luffy. "A-Ace?" Luffy managed tentatively, part of him wanting to dash forward and hug his supposedly dead brother, the other was afraid that if he made one wrong move he would discover this was all a dream. The man who looked like Ace took a shaky breath and regained his composure, "H-Hey, Lu" He gave an awkward smile, waiting for the stunned Captain to respond. Luffy just stared at him, and stared at him. Luffy realised that Ace was a lot paler than before which made his freckles stand out. There was also something else wrong with Ace, but Luffy couldn't place it. However there was one thing that Luffy was sure about, and that was that this was definitely Ace. Ace shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the scrutiny he was receiving, "Umm Lu…Oomph" he was cut off as all the air in his lungs was suddenly driven out. Luffy had thrown himself across the room and had wrapped his arms around Ace in a massive tackle hug.

Ace staggered backwards, tripped and fell backwards against the kitchen bench. His eyes glazed slightly, as he desperately struggled to drag air into his oxygen starved lungs. Luffy clung to him, shaking with pent emotions, "Ace, how? You aren't dead? Why?" tears spilled down his face as he buried his face against Ace's chest. "Lu… Need… Air" Ace managed to gasp. Luffy looked up at Ace and saw that his lips were tinged blue, eyes widening he released Ace and stared as his older brother struggled to breath. "Sorry…" Ace panted as he attempted to regain his breath, wheezing alarmingly.

"Oh dammit" Ray hurried over to Ace, "not again. Ace are you okay?" She gently touched his arm, trying to gauge how serious the situation was, her medical training kicking in. Ace's face was a pasty grey hue, his vision was splotched and dark as he failed to get the oxygen he needed. "Oh blast!" Luffy was staring at Ace with eyes filled with the fear of losing someone who you have only just regained, and also a twinge of guilt. "R-Ray? What's wrong with Ace?" She stood in a swift, smooth motion, lifting Ace with her. He groaned slightly, between uneven gasps. "Not now Luffy." She replied with medical shortness, spinning on her heel she left the room with Ace.

The next hours were pure agonizing torture for Luffy. He sat, stood and paced outside of the thick ornately carved wooden doors, behind which Ray had taken Ace. Will Ace be okay? What is wrong with him? Is it my fault? The thoughts tumbled around in his mind as what seemed like hours ticked by. He sighed and sat down against the wall opposite to the wooden doors, the narrow corridor winding away on both sides. He stared at the carved doors, waiting for some sign of either Ray or Ace. As he watched the left door creaked open and Ray emerged, shutting the door behind her. With a tired half-smile she gestured for Luffy to follow her as she set off down the winding corridor. With a sigh Ray spoke, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have warned you." Luffy looked at her warily and hesitantly asked the question that was foremost on his mind, "Is he okay?" Ray nodded and entered through one of the doors leading off the corridor. "Yeah he will be, I'll let him explain everything to you when he is ready." The room was huge yet cluttered with shelf after shelf of small box drawers, she crossed the room and began to open certain ones "This is my herbarium," she explained as she noticed Luffy's curiosity "I keep all the ingredients for my medicines and my medicines in here….so I suggest you don't eat that, it tastes disgusting" she smirked as Luffy pulled a look of complete disgust as he swallowed the very herb she had warned about. "You should go and bring your crew back here" Luffy's face became serious, "Ace…?" She interrupted "by the time you get back Ace should be ready to talk to you. Now I have to make this medicine, so I'll see you when you get back." Ray turned at started to walk off and the as an afterthought turned back and said "Oh and to get out just go into the corridor and follow it to the very end. The door there will take you outside." With that she turned and vanished into the maze of shelves.

Luffy had raced to his crew and then had raced back to Ray's house, so many questions that he wanted answered. His crew following more slowly and with just as many questions as their Captain. It was a bemused Ray who opened the door of the infirmary to find the entire Strawhat crew crammed into her narrow hallway. With a raised eyebrow she said "Right I didn't expect you all right here. There is plenty of space in the rest of the house." She turned and ignoring them addressed Luffy "You better come in, Ace has been asking for you." With that she turned and walked back into the room, holding the door open for Luffy. Luffy walked into the infirmary, looking around for Ace. "Through here." Ray gestured to a smallish door which lead into a private room. Ace was sitting in the bed, propped up against the pillows. He was pale but a much healthier colour than before.

Ace grinned at Luffy, "Hey, sorry about scaring you before. It's good to see you again". Luffy blinked and stared at Ace for a long moment "I thought you were dead." Ace looked down at the blankets of the bed "Well…" Luffy's eyes flashed suddenly "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were DEAD! FOR TWO YEARS! DID YOU JUST NOT THINK ABOUT IT? IS THAT HOW IMPORTANT I AM TO YOU? TWO YEARS! AND THEN ITS JUST OH YEAH IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!? I MISSED YOU! I-I…." Luffy broke off, choking back a sob, his fists clenched tight. Ace stared at the floor, unable to meet Luffy's eyes "I-I'm sorry Luffy." Luffy stared at Ace, he wasn't normally like this, no he was acting very differently. "Why Ace? What happened?"

Ace took a deep breath, met Luffy's eyes and began. "Well the first thing I remember after Marineford is waking up on The Heart pirates' submarine. The Captain, Trafalgar Law told me that he had rescued me from the battlefield, along with you and Jimbei. When he told me you were safe, I wanted to go and find you but he wouldn't let me. Instead he brought me here, apparently he knew Ray. I was quite surprised to find myself back here, anyway Ray took care of me." Luffy interrupted, "Who is Ray? What is wrong with you? Why did you stay here for two years? Why did you never contact me?"

Ace clench his fists, his voice shaking with an effort to control his emotions. "Why did I stay here? How could I go back? I caused the deaths of so many of my family! So many of my crewmembers… even Oyaji! They died because of me. Even you almost died because of me! How could I go back? It is better that they all think that I'm dead! Especially since I'm so weak now." His voice trailed off, his eyes dark with pain and guilt. Ray sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ace looked up and continued before Luffy could say anything. "I didn't contact you for that very reason. I'm dead. I can't have anyone knowing that I am still alive" Luffy interrupted "So why does Ray get to know?" Ace sighed, "Because she is my wife." He said simply. Luffy stared at him incredulously, his eyes widening comically "YOUR WIFE! YOU HAVE A WIFE!?" Ace nodded, "And as to what is wrong with me, well after Marineford I was severely injured, I should have died. However, Law gave me a heart transplant. My lungs were also severely damaged, so now I have a lot of trouble breathing, as you experienced. That's another reason I can't go back to the pirating world." Ace gave Luffy a half-smile.

Luffy just stared at Ace, for a whole three minutes. His mind trying to comprehend what he just heard, then he walked forward and carefully gave Ace a hug. He beamed "Okay! I'm just glad that you're alive." Ace looked at Luffy suspiciously "Do you actually understand what I said Lu?" Luffy laughed "Shishishi, of course I do! It's a mystery reason." Ace shook his head with a bemused smile, "Baka"

_**The End**_

_**Author's note**_

_ This is a very short story that i wrote in a couple of days whilst taking a break from my other stories that i hope to begin posting soon._

_I would like to thank my two besties for putting up with my constant pestering, for reading each paragraph as i wrote them and for encouraging me to complete it._

_Thank you for reading "Dead...or Alive". Please review! _


End file.
